


Give me a Sign

by Watrgrl



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Early Days, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watrgrl/pseuds/Watrgrl
Summary: "Okay, I gotta go for a walk. Tommy, I need to go for a walk? Never in my life have I needed to go for a walk.""Do you want someone to walk with?" Tommy offers. He has a lot of work to do, but he may as well take a break. Also, the best stuff comes out of Jon's mouth when he's in moments of high-emotion.Lovett seeks guidance and moral support when Ronan seems to be showing interest.





	Give me a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Sign (VHS Collection) because rain sounds dont have lyrics
> 
> As always, keep this from prying eyes. Especially those belonging to the subjects of this story.

Tommy is reading in his bedroom when he hears a light knock. He automatically flips over the document as Lovett's head peeks in.  
  
"Hey, do you have a sec?" he asks. Tommy nods.  
  
"Why did you hide that? I'm reading the exact same thing," Jon asks, obviously stalling.  
  
"Just being careful. You came to rib me about following confidentiality?" Tommy pauses to watch Jon swinging around his doorframe, unable to keep his hands still. "Also why are you doing that to my door?"  
  
"Fine, just, okay," Lovett starts, uncharacteristically stuttering over his words, "Tommy, what do you know about Ronan Farrow?"  
  
A smile creeps over his face as Tommy realizes the nature of Lovett's question. "Ronan Farrow: let's see," he says with feigned consideration, milking it. "He works for the state department on youth issues. He used to work for Holbrooke. He's the kid of Mia Farrow and Woody Allen. He's smart and passionate and has dreamy blue eyes and high cheekbones. And... I think that's all I know. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ugh, you're the worst," Jon replies, blushing. "I talked to Ronan during most of the gala last Thursday and you know me, I'm usually totally oblivious when someone is flirting with me. But I think he's flirting with me? We've been BBMing ever since and, I guess I've sorta been in denial because, I don't know, is he even into guys? Have you heard anything? Also he's outrageously hot. So out of my league. But I swear he's aggressively flirting with me right now I don't know what's happening."  
  
"I haven't heard anything either way, but lemme see," Tommy replies, holding his hand out for the phone. Lovett places it in his hand. He reads slowly, enjoying being able to make Jon squirm. "Yes Ronan Farrow is overtly flirting with you." Tommy says in a matter-a-fact tone, knowing it will further rile up his friend.  
  
"I know!" Jon replies, his voice virtually squeaking. He takes back his phone. "Tommy! Ronan Farrow!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Fuck he's actually funny too, right? It's so annoying. You don't get to look like a fucking GQ model, be a child genius, and also be funny. No, he can't be flirting with me we have to be wrong. Okay, I gotta go for a walk. Tommy, I need to go for a walk? Never in my life have I needed to go for a walk."  
  
"Do you want someone to walk with?" Tommy offers. He has a lot of work to do, but he may as well take a break. Also, the best stuff comes out of Jon's mouth when he's in moments of high-emotion.  
  
"No, yes...maybe?" Jon stutters, becoming increasingly flustered. Tommy chuckles. His friend is often the anxiety-prone over-thinking type, but this is by far the most severe case he's ever seen.  
  
"God, listen to me. Over the past few days I've regressed into a teenager. And not even into me-as-a-teenager. I'm Allison McIlroy. In 9th grade I was briefly sorta-friends with this cool kid, Allison, who was in love with another cool kid, Matthew. And she would pour her heart out to me and I would listen. And she'd doodle his name and play all these songs that reminded her of him, and sigh dramatically. Then they started dating and she didn't need me anymore so I went back to having no friends. But I've always been grateful that I bypassed that whole embarassing stage by being a bit of a late bloomer. But here I am. Being Allison McIlroy. What the fuck. I don't want to be fourteen again, fourteen sucked."  
  
"Okay, Allison, let's walk. Would walking to McDonald's make you feel better?" Tommy says.  
  
"No I can't have McDonald's what if... okay, can we just go walk to get soda?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go now though, I gotta finish reading." Tommy grabs his wallet and rattles his file cabinet for the third time to ensure it's adequately secure.  
  
"I think you need to check one more time, Tommy. I'm not sure it's locked." Jon says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You want me to come on this walk with you?" Tommy is interrupted by a notification emitting from Jon's phone.  
  
"He wants to play Mario Kart at his place!" Lovett exclaims, reading the latest message. "Fuck what am I going to do? I'm moving in a few months. But he's like, FUCK!"  
  
"Mario Kart? Wow you guys really are both fourteen. But maybe that works. It's kinda cute. Go play videogames! Princess Peach is waiting!" Tommy replies, amused.

***

Tommy is making a late night peanut butter sandwich when he hears the sound of the front door being unlocked. Soon after, the shuffle of quiet footsteps gently pad in his direction.  
  
"Hey," Jon says, biting his lip in an unsucessful attempt to hide his smile.

"Hey, welcome home." Tommy replies, smirking at his friend.

"Um. So. Everything I told you yesterday - I wasn't really supposed to tell you. I'm meant to keep this all on the super down-low. You'll keep it to yourself?" Lovett asks shyly.  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"Just cause..." Jon continues, "You know, life can be complicated with parents and stuff. Especially for people who run the risk of being tabloid fodder."  
  
"Won't mention it to soul. You know I take confidentiality very seriously"  
  
"Yeah you really do. Never appreciated that until now." Jon says, looking relieved.  
  
"Okay but you came to my room in a blind panic and then weren't home for like 35 hours. Which is fairly unusual for you. You aren't going to tell how it went? Off the record?"  
  
"Um." Jon considered, "I don't think the person involved would want me to say anything at all quite yet. He's kinda paranoid. I mean, rightly so. I don't want to fuck this up."  
  
"Okay," Tommy says carefully, "But the fact that there's a person whose privacy you want to guard, that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah," Jon grins wide, "a really good thing."

"Good. I'm glad this story turned out better for you than the depressing ninth grade story you told me earlier. Well. I guess this time you're Allison he's Matthew and I'm you. So it turned out the same." Tommy says.

"Yeah." Jon clearly didnt grasp the insinuation, distracted. "Hey, did I tell you earlier that Allison and Matthew are still together?  
  
"No, you didn't." Tommy answers, amused by this new love-struck version of his friend.  
  
"Yeah. They survived being at different colleges in different states and everything."  
  
"Huh. Good for them. Hope Allison/Matthew 2.0 can make that happen as well," Tommy says. He thinks Jon's voice sounds different. Softer than it has ever been.  
  
"Me too," Jon sighs, "God, me too. Okay, I can't talk about this," he finishes reluctantly.  
  
"Hey, Lovett?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jon replies.  
  
"Happy? Even with all the secrecy?"  
  
"So fucking happy Tommy. Kinda scared, very bewildered, but so happy. You have no idea."  
  
"Good. I'm so glad to hear it." He and Lovett exchange unspoken knowing looks. "Goodnight, Lovett."  
  
"Goodnight. And, thanks again, for, you know."  
  
Tommy just nods and watches as Jon walks towards the stairs. He's smiling to himself, already lost in thought, and is softly touching a new red mark that has appeared on his shoulder.  
  
D.C. isn't going to be the same without Lovett, Tommy thinks to himself. This is the end of an era. He finishes his sandwich, washes his plate, and heads back to work.

An hour later Tommy is getting ready for bed when his phone buzzes. He looks to see a message from Lovett.

"I just realized what you said earlier. Shut the fuck up you're not ninth grade me. Stop being dramatic. When I go to LA we'll be fine."

Reassured, Tommy gets under the covers and goes to sleep.


End file.
